Time Turmoil
|story = |inspiration = |release = November 21st, 2018|link =Part 1 Part 2 |previous = Cookie Crazy|next = The Flying Star Cafe|image = Time Turmoil.png|title = Time Turmoil|caption = A single change in the past can unleash a completely different timeline for the future. What in the multiverse happened to Echo Creek!?}}Time Turmoil 'is a Season 2 episode by Redfork2000. This episode was added between Cookie Crazy and The Flying Star Cafe as a new episode idea with the intention of beginning an IaLR Renaissance. Description ''After so much time, the Locked Room Gang has returned to the room! This time, to hunt down some mysterious dark crystals that have appeared in the rooms after Captain Dark Shell's recent defeat. However, they're not the only ones with the intention of getting those crystals. One of their enemies has gotten one of these crystals, and plans to use it to change the past so that the gang never forms! Will the gang be able to stop this plan before the events of the past are changed forever? Summary TBA Allusions References to other media * 'Sonic the Hedgehog: '''The first machine Bright Spark uses against the gang, the one with a wrecking ball on a chain, is a reference to the first boss battle in the Sonic franchise, which is also one of the most iconic boss battles in the franchise. * '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: '''The plot of this episode, as well as some of the alternate timelines, are inspired on the plot of the Season 5 Finale of My Little Pony, called "The Cutie Re-Mark". References to works in IaLR * 'Time Trouble: 'The title of the episode is an allusion to Time Trouble. * '''The Room of BFDI: '''The Pocket Chillerator 3000 is a reference to the Super Warmerator 3000 commercial, specifically the Super-Chillerator.The Room of BFDI, post #91 * 'The Hot Room: 'When the gang returns to the Locked Rooms, they briefly revisit the Hot Room. * [[Stories: Quest to Save Equestria|'Quest to Save Equestria]]: 'Bright Spark re-uses his Mecha-Galaximus machine from this story. * 'A Sluggish Solution: 'The 'sword hoverboard' concept used in the battle against Bright Spark by Neptune is the exact same technique used first from this story. * [[Stories: All is Fair in Love and War|'All is Fair in Love and War]]: The speech between Jaiden and Alt Blue Ocean during Queen Chrysalis's timeline is a reference to the scene that happens when Alice and Blue Ocean find the real Jaiden. Coincidentally, this occurs during Queen Chrysalis's timeline, while Queen Chrysalis was the main antagonist of All is Fair in Love and War. Cast ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boom ♠'' * Electra ''♠ * Blade ♠'' * Scorch ''♠ * Bright Spark * Ace ♠'' * Orange Cookie ''♦ * Queen Chrysalis ♠'' * Emily Green ''♠ * The Flim Flam Brothers ♦'' * Discord ''♦ *Neptune *Nepgear *Blitz *Voltaire *Poppy *Klitz♦'' *Rosalina♦'' *Yoshi♦'' *Night Cap CITRONtanker * Jenny * Rose * Gerald Edmarkson * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jaiden * Energetic Rosalina CaptainRustbolt21 * Bendy * Dynasty * Mephiles♠'' * Alice Angel♠'' *Mysterious character ''♠ *Lucas *Barbarian King *Sonic the Hedgehog *Ristar *Vector *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Whipped Cream Cookie huntertabbysandshark3 * Velear Trivia * This episode is the beginning of the IaLR Renaissance. References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2b episodes